Dragon Knight
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Devil mulai menyerang kerajaan Earth dan mengubah semua orang menjadi batu. Hanya seorang Dragon Knight yang bisa mengalahkannya, tapi apakah Dragon Knight itu ada? For ES21 Awards: November Myth.


"Onii-chan…" seorang anak kecil berteriak sambil berlari kecil mengejar onii-channya yang jauh berada di depan. Seorang remaja lelaki berambut pirang yang di kuncir menengok karena merasa di panggil oleh imotounya. Ia tersenyum dan berjongkok dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan untuk menyambut imotounya yang sedang berlarian kearahnya.

Jdeeerrr….

Suara petir membuat gadis kecil yang sedang berlari kearah onii-cannya berhenti dan melihat langit yang semula cerah kini berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sepertinya akan hujan, ayo cepat kita masuk!" kata lelaki itu dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju lelaki itu.

"KYAAAAA~"

Mereka berdua menengok kearah istana yang megah yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Suara itu, okaa-san… batin lelaki itu dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Onii-chan, apa yang-"

"Kamu tunggu disini, nii-chan akan kembali secepatnya!" kata lelaki itu sambil berlari cepat meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian. Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam menunggu onii-channya kembali. Rasa takut mulai mendatangi dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Tak lama, ia melihat bayangan dari onii-channya.

"Lari, Suzuna!" teriak lelaki itu sambil berlari kencang kearah gadis kecil yang bernama Suzuna itu. sekelebat cahaya berwarna merah terlihat bersinar tepat dibelakang lelaki itu.

"Onii-chan aw-"

Mata Suzuna tebelalak melihatnya. Ia terlambat untuk memperingati onii-channya yang kini berubah menjadi batu karena terkena sinar merah tadi. Suzuna mulai berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya dengan sangat cepat itu.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaannnnn~" jeritnya sekencang mungkin.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu, Suzuna-hime!" kata seorang lelaki yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Suzuna. Suzuna membalikkan tubuhnya dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"Ya-Ha! Akan kuubah kamu menjadi-"

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Knight<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 it's Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Dragon Knight it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship.

**Summary:** Devil mulai menyerang kerajaan Earth dan mengubah semua orang menjadi batu. Hanya seorang Dragon Knight yang bisa mengalahkannya, tapi apakah Dragon Knight itu ada? For ES21 Awards: November Myth.

* * *

><p>_10 tahun kemudian_<p>

"Suzuna-hime, aku sudah membuat kalung itu," kata seorang lelaki sambil berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Suzuna. Suzuna melihat kalung yang dibawa oleh lelaki itu. Sebuah kalung Kristal dengan warna violet yang sama seperti matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil kalung itu.

"Apa dengan ini aku tak akan berubah lagi?" kata Suzuna pelan sambil memakai kalung itu.

"Maaf, kalung ini hanya bisa memperpanjang waktu untuk berubah karena yang bisa menghentikan perubahan hime hanyalah seorang dragon knight,"

"Heh, apa kau pikir aku percaya dengan omonganmu itu? bahkan dragon knight itu saja tak pernah ada,"

"Ada! Pasti dragon knight itu ada, aku yakin itu!"

"Ya ya ya… terserah kamu saja, tapi kamu harus tetap berusaha membuat kalung yang bisa menghentikan perubahanku!"

"Baik, hime! Oh iya, kalung itu akan berubah warna jika hime ingin berubah!" kata lelaki itu sambil pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Suzuna sendirian. Suzuna menghembuskan napasnya berat dan memegang kalung itu dengan lembut.

Suzuna berjalan pelan menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah batu besar yang berbentuk menyerupai manusia. Suzuna terus menatapnya dan memeluk batu itu erat.

"Onii-chan, aku berjanji aku akan kembalikan onii-chan seperti semula! Aku janji aku akan mengalahkan Devil!" kata Suzuna dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dragon knight, apakah kamu benar-benar ada? batin Suzuna.

.

"Yo Sena! Kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas yang mencari cerita legenda atau mitos itu?" kata seorang lelaki dengan wajah seperti mo- yah kalian tau lah.

"Hieee~ aku lupa! Aku harus gimana nih, Monta?" kata Sena sambil memegang bahu lelaki di depannya yang bernama Monta itu. monta menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita kerjain bareng-bareng saja! Mau?" kata Monta memberikan usulan. Sena mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya sudah, pulang sekolah aku kerumahmu!" lanjut Monta lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan yakin dari Sena.

.

Deg deg deg!

Suzuna memegang dadanya pelan dengan perasaan yang bingung. Ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Apa yang terjadi? batin Suzuna.

Shiiinnnggg…

Tiba-tiba saja kalung Kristal yang dipakainya mengeluarkan sinar terang berwarna putih. Suzuna semakin bingung melihatnya. Bukankah akan berwarna sapphire jika aku ingin berubah? batinnya lagi.

.

Sena dan Monta berjalan pelan melewati kebun rumah Sena yang sangat luas itu dan berhenti di sebuah gazebo yang ada di tengah kebun itu.

"Hah, tempat yang bagus untuk mengerjakan tugas!" kata Monta sambil bersandar di bangku yang ada. sena tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan temannya yang tek pernah berubah itu.

Cling!

Sena terdiam sesaat dan melihat kesana-sini. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat sesuatu… batinnya sambil terus mencari benda berkilau yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berjalan pelan disekitar kebunnya. Ia berhenti saat sampai di sebuah pohon apel yang cukup besar dan berjongkok untuk mengambil benda berkilau itu.

"Kalung?" kata Sena bingung saat mengambil benda berkilau yang ternyata kalung. Sebuah kalung Kristal dengan warna violet.

Shiiinnnggg…

Kalung itu mengeluarkan sinar putih yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Ada apa, Sena?" kata Monta yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Sena. Sena menengok dan menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sena merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kedalam cahaya putih itu. Monta terbelalak melihatnya.

"Senaaaaa~" teriak Monta sekencang mungkin.

.

Gubrak!

Sena terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya entah dari mana. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit karena terjatuh tadi. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, salah bukan cukup luas tapi sangat luas.

"Ini kamar si-" kata-kata Sena terhenti saat melihat seekor naga berwarna violet sedang terbaring di lantai. Sepertinya sedang tertidur.

"MUKYA? Ada naga!" teriaknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menutup mulutnya. Kenapa aku jadi kaya Monta? batinnya dengan bingung.

"Hieee? Ada naga!" teriaknya ulang dan membuat naga itu membuka matanya.

"Berisik! Bisakah kamu diam?" kata naga itu dengan menatap tajam Sena. Seketika itu juga Sena speechless.

"HIEEEEEE~ naganya bisa ngomong! Kyaaaaa~ ini dimana sih?" teriak Sena dengan histeris.

"Ada apa?" kata seorang lelaki sambil memasuki kamar itu. Sena melihat lelaki itu dan berlari kearahnya.

"Katakan padaku, ini dimana dan kenapa ada naga disini?" kata Sena dengan wajah memucat sambil menunjuk naga yang masih saja berbaring dilantai.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini? tentu saja ini di Earth Kingdom dan naga itu adalah-" kata-kata lelaki itu terhenti saat mendapati naga itu melototi dirinya.

"Naga itu adalah peliharaan kerajaan ini!" lanjut lelaki itu. Sena masih terlihat bingung. Ia menggeruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Lalu kamu siapa?" kata lelaki itu sambil melihat Sena dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kenapa anak ini memakai baju yang aneh? batin lelaki itu sambil melihat baju seragam yang dipakai Sena.

"A-aku Sena Kobayakawa, kamu?" kata Sena sambil menatap lelaki di depannya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Orang aneh! kenapa dia pakai baju seperti para samurai jaman dulu? batin Sena.

"Aku Kakei Shun! Oh iya, maukah kamu mengganti pakaianmu?"

.

"Hieee… ja-jadi ini bukan di Tokyo?" teriak Sena setelah selesai memakai pakaian yang diberikan Kakei.

"Tokyo? Apa itu?" kata Kakei bingung.

"Kenapa aku bisa terdampar disini?"

"Mana ku tahu? kamu ingat tidak apa yang terjadi sebelum kamu kesini?"

"Tadi aku bersama Monta, terus aku menemukan sebuah kalung-"

"Kalung?"

"Iya, ini kalungnya masih ku pegang!" kata Sena sambil menunjukkan kalung Kristal berwarna violet itu. kalung ini kan… mungkinkah dia dragon knight? batin Kakei tak percaya sambil menatap Sena.

.

"Dragon knight? Anak tadi?" kata seekor naga berwarna violet dengan tak percaya. Kakei hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Pantas saja tadi aku merasakan sesuatu,"

"Sesuatu?"

"Entahlah aku tak bisa menguraikan bagaimana perasaan itu,"

"Jika benar dia dragon knight, berarti hime harus mencari Devil dan melawannya agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu,"

"Tapi, bagaimana caraku menemukannya?"

"Dari yang ku tahu, orang-orang di Heaven Kingdom tahu dimana Devil berada,"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus ke Heaven sekarang juga?"

"Jika hime siap,"

"Aku selalu siap! Panggilkan anak itu sekarang juga!"

Kakei mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tempat naga itu berada. Tak jauh dari tempat Kakei berdiri, ia melihat Sena yang sedang menatap sebuah lukisan. Kakei mendekatinya dan melihat lukisan apa yang sedang dilihat Sena.

"Gadis kecil itu cantik!" kata Sena sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada di lukisan itu. seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek dan memakai pita berwarna biru yang sedang tersenyum senang. Kakei tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Dia Suzuna-hime, dia selain cantik juga baik dan periang!" kata Kakei sambil menatap lukisan keluarga Earth Kingdom itu. Sena menatap Kakei.

"Lalu kemana mereka?"

"Ou, joou, dan ouji berubah menjadi batu karena terkena sihir dari Devil sedangkan hime…" kata Kakei terputus.

"Kemana hime?" kata Sena penasaran.

"Dia menghilang entah kemana! Sudahlah ayo ikut aku!" kata Kakei sambil menarik tangan Sena dengan paksa dan membawanya ke kamar tempat naga itu.

Deg deg deg!

Jantung Sena terus berdegup cepat saat melihat naga itu. Jangan… jangan takut… batin Sena.

Shiiinnnggg…

Lagi-lagi kalung Kristal yang dipakai Sena dan naga itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang terang.

"Berarti kamu benar-benar dragon knight yang dipilih oleh kalung itu!" kata Kakei dengan senang.

"Sebenarnya kalung apa ini?" kata Sena dengan bingung sama seperti naga itu yang hanya melihat Kakei dengan bingung.

"Kalung itu selain bisa memperpanjang waktu perubahan juga bisa mengetahui siapa yang pantas menjadi dragon knight dan juga bisa menyembuhkan seseorang, tapi untuk menyembuhkan seseorang harus dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tulus," Kakei menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sena masih terlihat bingung sedangkan naga itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi aku…" kata Sena menggantung.

"Ya, kamu adalah dragon knight!"

.

"Ne, Heaven Kingdom itu sejauh apa sih?" kata Sena yang terlihat kelelahan. Naga itu menengok.

"Yah, cukup jauh! Apa kamu lelah?" kata Naga itu sambil menatap Sena dengan iba. Sena hanya mengangguk pelan. Naga itu sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat naik!"

Sena terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tak percaya.

"Ya, kita ke Heaven dengan terbang!" kata naga itu dengan senang. Sena menurut dan menaiki tubuh naga itu. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka melesat melintasi langit yang mulai terlihat berwarna jingga karena hampir sore.

"Wah, asik ya terbang seperti ini! oh iya boleh aku tahu namamu?" kata Sena dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku Su-eh maksudku aku tidak memiliki nama!"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Violetta?"

"Sepertinya nama itu bagus! Ayo berpegangan lebih erat lagi!" kata Violetta sambil terbang lebih cepat lagi.

.

Langit kini mulai terlihat sangat gelap, menandakan waktu telah malam. Dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah terbang selama berjam-jam juga. Sena terlihat tertidur cukup pulas dan Violetta terlihat kelelahan karena harus membawa Sena. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Violetta memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia mendarat di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Tempat ini sangat bagus untuk jadi tempat istirahat! batin Violetta.

"Kita sudah sampai?" kata Sena yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun.

"Belum, kita istirahat dulu!" kata Violetta. Sena mengangguk dan turun dari punggung Violetta.

"Aku bikin api unggun ya!" kata Sena sambil tersenyum senang. Violetta cukup kaget mendengarnya dan akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sena berlari mencari ranting-ranting yang ada. Setelah merasa ranting-ranting itu cukup, Sena mulai membuat api unggun seperti yang diajarkan oleh senseinya saat camping dulu. Tidak lama, api mulai menyala dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

Srak srak srak…

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak berjalan pelan mendekati seseorang yang sedang tertidur bersama dengan seekor naga yang cukup besar. Matanya terbelalak saat melihatnya. Dia… dragon knight? batinnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Merasa sedang diawasi, Sena membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Si-siapa kamu?" kata Sena sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata orang di depannya ini adalah musuhnya.

"Riku Kaitani! Tenang saja, aku bukan musuhmu!" kata Riku sambil berjalan mendekati Sena yang masih tetap waspada. Sena menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lihat aku tidak membawa senjata, jadi aku bukan musuhmu!" kata Riku mulai terlihat kesal. Akhirnya setelah berpikir, Sena mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah aku percaya! Aku Sena Kobayakawa," kata Sena sambil tersenyum kecil dan terduduk. Riku tersenyum kecil dan duduk disamping Sena.

"Bolehkah aku ikut beristirahat dengan kalian?" kata Riku pelan. Sena mengangguk dengan yakin dan tak lama mereka mulai terbang ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

Langit yang semula gelap kini berganti warna menjadi biru menandakan waktu telah pagi. Api unggun yang menghangatkan merekapun telah mati. Dan betapa kagetnya Violetta mendapati seorang lelaki berambut perak, Riku yang tertidur pulas disamping Sena. Riku mulai membuka matanya yang emerald.

"Ohaiyou…" kata Riku sambil berdiri dan sedikit mengulet.

"O-ohaiyou, siapa kamu?"

"Riku Kaitani, dan kamu pasti naga yang dari Earth Kingdom kan?"

Deg deg!

Jantung Violetta berdegup keras mendengarnya. matanya menatap mata emerald Riku dengan bingung. Riku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kamu sebenarnya adalah seorang hime kan?" kata Riku sambil berjalan mendekati Violetta. Dengan cepat, tangan Violetta menutup mulut Riku.

"Diam, jangan sampai dia tahu! Kalau kamu bicara macam-macam tentang siapa sebenarnya aku, maka aku akan menelanmu hidup-hidup!" ancam Violetta sambil menatap tajam Riku. Riku mengangguk dengan yakin dan Violetta melepaskan tangannya.

"Lho, kalian sudah bangun?" kata Sena sambil menguap sedikit.

Shiiing…

Tiba-tiba kalung yang dipakai Violetta berubah warna menjadi sapphire. Seketika itu juga wajah Violetta menjadi panik. Tidak mungkin kan ia berubah menjadi Suzuna saat di depan Sena yang tidak tahu apapun?

"A-aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Violetta sambil mengepakkan sayapnya bersiap untuk terbang.

"Tunggu, mau kemana?" kata Sena namun tidak terdengar oleh Violetta karena ia sudah terbang cukup jauh. Sena menghembuskan napasnya berat. Riku menatap Sena dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, apa kamu pernah dengar cerita dari Earth Kingdom yang sangat terkenal di semua kerajaan?" kata Riku sambil terduduk. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut duduk di samping Riku.

"Cerita apa? coba kamu ceritakan!" kata Sena penasaran.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dunia ini sangat damai sebelum Devil menyerang. Saat itu di Earth Kingdom ada seorang hime yang sangat cantik dan baik hati dan juga periang, tapi tiba-tiba Devil menyerang Earth Kingdom dan mengubah semua orang yang ada di sana menjadi batu. Saat Devil bertemu dengan hime, ia tak mengubahnya menjadi batu,"

"Kalau begitu, hime itu masih hidup dong?"

"Ya, sampai sekarang masih hidup, tapi dengan wujud yang berbeda dan lagian juga ia menghilang sejak hari itu. sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu dimana hime berada," kata Riku sambil tersenyum kecil. Sena terdiam. Aku jadi ingin melihat hime, sekali saja! batin Sena sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah hime.

"Riku, aku pergi sebentar ya!" kata Sena sambil berlari entah kemana. Riku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sena terus berlari tanpa tahu ingin kemana. Ia berhenti saat sampai di tepi sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih airnya. Sena berjongkok dan mengambil air dari sungai itu dengan tangannya. Ia membasahi wajahnya dengan air yang ia ambil.

"Huaaah~ segarnya!" kata Sena dengan senang. Tiba-tiba saja mata Sena terpaku melihat seseorang yang berada di seberang sungai. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek dan memakai gaun berwarna biru muda sedang memainkan air dengan kakinya yang ia masukkan ke sungai. Bukankah itu hime yang kulihat di lukisan yang ada di istana? batin Sena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Su-Suzuna-hime…" kata Sena pelan. Suzuna berhenti mengayunkan kakinya yang ia masukkan kedalam air dan cukup terkaget saat melihat Sena berada di seberang sungai. Se-Sena… batin Suzuna tidak percaya. Suzuna tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya ke Sena setelah itu berlari menjauhi sungai.

"Tunggu, Suzuna-hime!" teriak Sena, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Suzuna.

"Gomenne, Sena!" kata Suzuna sambil terus berlari.

.

"Riku, tadi entah hanya khayalanku saja atau kenyataan aku melihat Suzuna-hime," kata Sena sambil memainkan ranting yang ada didepannya. Riku melihat Sena dengan bingung kan menengok kearah Violetta yang langsung membuang muka. Riku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hanya khayalanmu saja! Suzuna-hime sudah lama menghilang, bahkan ada gosip yang bilang ia sudah mati," kata Riku sambil menepuk bahu Sena.

"Mungkin…" kata Sena sedikit kecewa.

"Sudahlah, jika ia masih hidup kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya!" kata Riku menyemangati.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke Heaven Kingdom!" kata Violetta sambil menurunkan tubuhnya. Sena dan Riku menaiki tubuh Violetta dan berpegangan cukup erat karena Violetta melesat cukup cepat.

"Ne, gimana kalau kita ke White Kingdom dulu?" kata Riku mengusulkan.

"Untuk apa kesana?" kata Sena bingung.

"Kita kan tidak punya senjata! Katanya disana ada pedang yang hanya bisa dicabut oleh seseorang yang memiliki hati yang tulus. Jika bisa menyabutnya, maka Devil bisa dikalahkan," kata Riku menjelaskan.

"Oh aku tahu cerita itu! kalau gitu kita kesana sekarang!" kata Violetta sambil terbang lebih merendah untuk melakukan pendaratan karena mereka sudah berada di daerah White Kingdom. Setelah benar-benar sampai, Sena dan Riku turun dari punggungnya Violetta dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Apa Devil sudah kesini?" kata Sena saat melihat banyak bangunan yang sudah hancur. Riku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo masuk kedalam!" kata Riku sambil berjalan memasuki istana. setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat seperti sebuah arena untuk bertarung dengan berbagai senjata tersedia disana termasuk pedang yang tertancap di sebuah batu.

"Itu dia! Ayo kita ambil!" kata Sena sambil berlari kearah pedang itu tertancap.

Jleb!

"Tidak semudah itu! aku sampai disini lebih dulu!" kata seorang lelaki sambil mengambil anak panah yang ia bawa dan bersiap untuk memanah lagi. Sena membatu di tempatnya. Hampir saja ia mati, untung saja panah itu melewatinya.

"Tunggu! Dia adalah dragon knight!" teriak Riku dengan posisi siap memanah juga dengan panah yang ia temukan di dekatnya.

"Dragon knight?" kata lelaki itu sambil menjatuhkan panahnya dan mengambil sebuah pedang.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu seberapa pantas kamu untuk menjadi dragon knight!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Sena dengan pedang yang bersiap menusuk Sena. Sena berlari secepat mungkin dan berusaha mencabut pedang yang tertancap itu.

"Kenapa keras banget sih?" kata Sena kesal.

Sring…

Sena berhasil menghindar. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah mati. Sena masih berusaha mencabut pedang itu.

Jleb!

"Hieee~ Riku kamu jangan memanahku!" teriak Sena karena anak panah Riku menancap di batu dan tepat dibawah kaki Sena yang sedang berdiri diatas batu itu untuk menyabut pedang yang tertancap di batu itu.

"Gomenne," kata Riku cukup keras.

"Ah, tidak begitu keras lagi!" kata Sena senang karena hampir menyabut pedang itu.

Trang!

"Aku berhasil…" kata Sena senang sambil menahan pedang lelaki itu dengan pedang yang barus saja ia cabut.

"Bagus, dragon knight! boleh aku tahu namamu?" kata lelaki itu masih berusaha menekan pedangnya.

"Aku Sena Kobayakawa!" kata Sena masih menahan tekanan yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku Shin Seijuro!" kata Shin sambil mundur menjauhi Sena.

"Baiklah, kamu pantas menjadi seorang dragon knight! jadi setelah ini kamu akan membunuh Devil?" kata Shin sambil menatap Sena tajam.

"Aku ingin ke Heaven Kingdom dulu," kata Sena dengan jujur.

"Wah kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana!"

"Gimana kalau kita kesana bareng-bareng?" kata Riku sambil berjalan mendekati Sena.

"Maaf, tapi aku membawa kuda dan lagi pula kalian harus cepat kesana sebelum Devil kembali menyerang! Aku duluan, jaa~" kata Shin sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ayo kita juga kesana, dragon kngiht dan archer!" kata Violetta sambil menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Wah, aku suka panggilan itu!" kata Riku sambil tersenyum senang dan mengelus-elus busur panah yang ia bawa.

.

"Jadi ini Heaven Kingdom?" kata Sena bingung karena tidak melihat adanya bangunan kecuali sebuah gua.

"Jangan menilai dari luarnya! Para penduduk ada disana!" kata Riku sambil menunjuk gua itu dan memasukinya. Sena dan Violetta mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya terlihat rumah-rumah para penduduk dan sebuah istana.

"Riku, kamu kembali?" kata seorang lelaki berambut merah saat mereka masuk ke dalam istana.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan kembali? Oh iya, kenalkan ini dragon knight, Sena dan ini Violetta!" kata Riku memperkenalkan Sena dan Violetta.

"Aku Akaba Hayato, kalian pasti datang kesini untuk persiapan perang dengan Devil?" kata Akaba yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sena.

"Ayo ikut aku!" kata Akaba sambil berjalan menuju suatu tempat diikuti oleh Sena, Riku dan Violetta dari belakang.

"Halo, aku Mamori, aku adalah hime! Ayo kita bikin strategi untuk mengalahkan Devil!" kata Mamori yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka semua sambil tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu dan sekarang tiba hari dimana mereka akan melawan Devil yang akan datang menyerang Heaven Kingdom. Sena menarik napas berat sambil mengambil baju besi yang telah tersedia di samping ranjangnya.

"Kamu takut?" kata Riku yang ternyata sudah selesai memakai baju besi.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah perang! Kehidupanku sangat biasa dan damai sebelumnya, aku sangat tidak percaya kalau aku menghilang dari rumahku dan menjadi seorang dragon knight,"

"Kamu harus yakin kalau kamu bisa mengalahkannya! Dengan begitu kamu bisa kembali kerumahmu dan menjalani kehidupanmu yang damai,"

Sena menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, dia sangat tidak menyangka kehidupannya berubah sejak ia menemukan kalung itu di kebun rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi di rumah saat aku menghilang juga di sekolah? Bagaimana jika aku mati disini? Apa aku akan kembali? batin Sena.

"Sena, daijobu?" kata Riku sambil menepuk bahu Sena. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Siap atau tidak, aku harus melawannya!" kata Sena semangat.

Brak!

Sena dan Riku menengok untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah membuka pintu dengan kasar. Ternyata Akaba yang melakukannya. Ia langsung masuk kedalam dengan wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Hi-hime, diculik Devil!" katanya dengan panik.

"Nani?" teriak Sena dan Riku kompak.

.

"Violetta, aku senang sekali bisa bersamamu! Jadi kita harus bisa menang dan mengalahkannya bersama-sama!" kata Sena sambil berpegangan dengan erat karena Violetta terbang dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku juga senang bisa bersamamu!" kata Violetta semakin menambah kecepatannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Violetta!" kata Sena lagi. Tiba-tiba Violetta berhebti saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia benci berdiri di depannya. Berdiri diatas tebing dengan seorang perempuan yang terikat disampingnya.

"Siap atau tidak, inilah dia, Devil!" kata Violetta dengan kesal.

"Aku siap kapanpun kamu siap! Ayo kita kalahkan dia!" teriak Sena. Violetta melesat kearah Devil.

"Keh, baka!" kata Devil sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

Trang!

Pedang Sena dan Devil beradu dengan kencang. Sena melompat dari tubuh Violetta. Dengan begitu dia bisa lebih leluasa melawan Devil.

"Violetta, selamatkan Mamori-hime!" teriak Sena sambil terus mengarahkan pedangnya ke Devil.

"Keh, tak akan kubiarkan!" kata Devil sambil membuka telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Violetta yang sedang menyelamatkan Mamori. Telapak tangan Devil mulai mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

Dhuar!

"Violetta… Mamori-hime…" teriak Sena.

Trang!

"Jangan lengah, Sena!" kata Akaba sambil menahan pedang Devil.

"Aku akan menahannya, kamu lebih baik lihat keadaan mereka dulu!"

Sena mengangguk dengan yakin dan berlari secepat mungkin kearah Violetta dan Mamori. Sena berhenti karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Violetta tidak ada di sana, tapi Suzuna yang ada di sana bersama dengan Mamor yang pingsan karena ledakan tadi.

"Su-Suzuna-hime…" kata Sena sambil berjongkok. Suzuna tersenyum kecil melihat Sena.

"Gomenne, aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu," kata Suzuna sambil mengelus pipi Sena dan setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Sena menundukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Jleb!

Sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di depan Sena dan Suzuna. sena menengok dan mendapati Riku yang datang dengan seekor kuda putih.

"Biar aku yang membawa mereka!" kata Riku sambil turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekati Sena.

"Tidak! Aku akan menyembuhkannya dulu!"

"Jangan, Sena! Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, sebaiknya kamu cepat mengalahkan Devil!"

"Tapi…"

Sret!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang mengarah tepat ke depan wajah Sena. Sena melihat keatas dan mendapati Shin yang mengarahkan pedang itu.

"Akan kubunuh kamu jika tidak cepat mengalahkan Devil!" kata Shin dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar. Sena mengangguk yakin dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Trang!

Pedang Sena dan Akaba berhasil ditahan oleh Devil. Devil tersenyum dengan licik.

"Curang! Dua lawan satu, aku maunya satu lawan satu!" kata Devil sambil menarik pedangnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku lawanmu! Akaba, kamu mundur saja dulu!" kata Sena dengan yakin walalupun ada perasaan takut dalam dirinya. Akaba mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Sena.

"Keh, baiklah!" kata Devil dengan senang.

"Rasakan ini, Ya-Ha!"

Trang!

Sena berhasil menahannya. Tapi, ternyata Devil sangat cepat memainkan pedangnya. Sena hanya bisa menghindar dan menghindar lagi tanpa membalas menyerangnya sekalipun.

"Keh, kamu lemah sekali!"

"Tidak! Kamu salah!"

Sena mengarahkan pedangnya terpat ke jantung Devil, tapi Devil berhasil membuat pedang Sena terlempar jauh. Sena berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengambil pedang itu.

Jleb!

Perut Sena berhasil tertusuk oleh Devil. Devil tersneyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kamu akan mati, pendek!" kata Devil tetap tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak, kita akan mati bersama!" kata Sena dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Ternyata Sena berhasil menusuk Devil tepat dijantungnya. Devil kaget saat melihat pedang Sena yang menancap di jantungnya.

"Kuso!"

Bruk!

Tubuh Devil jatuh tak berdaya lagi. Sena hanya bisa menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya. Jadi, aku akan mati disini? Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Monta dan yang lainnya lagi? Gomenne… batin Sena sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"Senaaaaa…" teriakan Akaba menggema dan terdengar sampai cukup jauh.

.

Shiiiinnnggg….

Hosh hosh hosh…

"Sudahlah, Suzuna-hime! Dia sepertinya tidak bisa ditolong lagi," kata Mamori sambil menepuk bahu Suzuna. Suzuna meneteskan air matanya. Ia masih tetap berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Sena dengan kekuatan dari kalungnya.

"Jika seperti ini terus, kamu juga bisa ikut mati!" kata Riku cukup keras.

"Tidak apa jika aku mati asalkan Sena bisa hidup!" teriak Suzuna masih tetap berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya bersama dengan kalungnya.

"Seluruh keluargamu menunggu di istanamu, kamu tidak mungkin kembali dengan keadaan yang mati kan?" kali ini giliran Akaba yang bicara sambil menepuk bahu Suzuna.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin Sena kembali!" kata Suzuna sambil melepaskan tangan Akaba.

"Hentikan! Coba lihat!" kata Shin sambil menunjuk Sena yang mulai membuka matanya. Suzuna tersenyum senang melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya kecuali Shin. Ia masih saja tanpa ekspresi melihat Sena.

"Suzuna-hime?" kata Sena sangat pelan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Iya, aku disini!" kata Suzuna sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku…"

Shiiinngggg….

Cahaya putih keluar dari tubuh Sena dan menyilaukan pandangan semua orang yang ada di dekatnya. Saat cahaya itu menghilang, Sena juga menghilang.

"Sena? Senaaaaa…" teriak Suzuna sekencang mungkin.

.

"Sena?" panggil Monta saat Sena membuka matanya. Sena terduduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Terlihat pemandangan seperti di kebun rumahnya. Sena menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Aku kenapa?" kata Sena bingung.

"Kamu tidak ingat? Kamu tiba-tiba lari kesini dan pingsan!" kata Monta menjelaskan.

"Hah?" kata Sena semakin tidak mengerti. Jadi, semua itu hanya mimpi? batin Sena sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Ittai!" rintih Sena saat merasakan perutnya sakit. Eh, perutku kan tertusuk… batinnya sambil membuka seragamnya dan melihat perutnya yang diperban. Sena terlihat kaget melihatnya. Ia langsung memegang lehernya dan mendapati sebuah kalung kristal berwarna violet. Ini bukan mimpi… batinnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Monta, aku sudah tahu cerita mitos yang bagu!" kata Sena senang sambil berjalan disamping Monta yang terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan Sena yang menurutnya aneh.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran telah selesai berbunyi dan semua anak langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Sena membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, setelah itu ia pergi keluar kelas bersama Monta.

"Cerita Dargon Knightmu bagus! Dapat dari mana?" kata Monta sambil menatap Sena.

"Mmm… dari mana ya? Rahasia!" kata Sena sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terpaku saat melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang terduduk di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya ia murid pindahan. Perempuan itu berambut pendek dengan warna dark blue. Sena masih terus menatapnya. Merasa di perhatikan, perempuan itu menengok dan tersenyum kearah Sena.

"Suzuna, ayo!" kata seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan mata emerald.

"Iya, Riku!" kata perempuan bernama Suzuna itu. Sena semakin melihatnya dengan tidak percaya. Lelaki bernama Riku itu menengok dan tersenyum. Lho? Kenapa mereka disini? batin Sena dengan bingung.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>Huaaaa…. Hancur sekali fic ini! gomenne kalau aneh! harusnya ini kubuat berchapter biar bagus, tapi ini deadline banget jadi aku keburu-buru dan taraaaaaa inilah dia hasilnya T~T sekali lagi maafkan daku yang amatiran ini! aku menerima segala kritik dan saran kok! Jadi, aku mohon reviewnya untuk memperbaiki ficku yang lainnya nanti! Akhir kata, Review please…<p> 


End file.
